Pokemon Online: The journey begins
by theDBZfan21899
Summary: EDITED. SAO survivor Flare buys a game for the NerveGear "Pokemon Online". He travels in the game but someone from his past comes back to kill him. Who is he? And Will Flare survive
1. Chapter 1:Freedom

**CHAPTER 1: FREEDOM**

A young boy, who seemed to be 14, with black spiky hair and hazel eyes was walking in a forest. He was wearing a red leather shirt, black leather pants, black boots, finger less gloves, and on his back was a black that was sharp and thin and was red. He was known as Flare in SAO. He was one of the many players that was trapped in this god forsaken game. Since day 1 he was a solo player and he leveled up to escape the game to be with his family again.

He knew that was just a dream and not real. It's been 2 years since he joined the game and now he was a level 103. As he walked 3 monster that looked like apes with clubs came out and growled at him. He sighed. 'Damn beast,' he thought. He looked at his HP bar. It was at 10/11th. He smirked and pulled out his sword. Then all the beast-like apes tried to attack him, but...

 **SLASH**

Flare was behind the beast with blade glowing. The monsters fell and shattered into a million fragments. He put away his blade and a game message came on and what it said shocked him to the very core. "The game has been beaten!"

He thought it was some joke but it wasn't. He looked at the boss kill list to get some answers. He looked one name that shocked him. Heathcliff. He was the finale boss. 'But thats impossible!? How can he-' Then it hit him. 'Heathcliff is Akihiko Kayaba. But who ever beat him thank you.'

He went to the menu and hit the logout button. He was fading away with the thought that said "I'm coming home guys".

============================================================================================================================  
Flare woke up in a hospitable room and gown. He was skinny and when he took off his nerve gear his spiky hair was long. He touched his face and felt it. He knew he was home. He smiled a bit but it faded when he remembered his fallen comrades. And her. Flare who's real name is Roy Flint teared up and cried.  
'Marian'


	2. Chapter 2: New Game

**CHAPTER 2: NEW GAME**

Roy woke up from a nightmare he had. He was in his room which had a desk, laptop, TV, a clock, a shelf that holds books and his NerveGear helmet, and a bed he slept on. The teen looked in the mirror and saw tears in his eyes. "I've became a cry baby," Roy said as he wiped his tears from his eyes and remembered the nightmare he had.

 _ **DREAM**_

 _Flare was walking with a girl who was 14 and had short brown hair, sea blue eyes, and was wearing knight clothes and had a spear. "So whats our chance at getting back home Flare," the young girl said. "I don't know Marian," the boy in red and black said, "But if by a miracle some beat the game we can leave this hellish world."_

 _Then a player in a black hood came out of nowhere with a big battle ax. His face blocked by a mask and on the right check of the mask was a symbol of a coffin with a face that was laughing. He looked at them a said, "If you want to live then give me all your col and weapons or else." "Or else what," Marian demanded._

 _He smirked at her and told her, "Or else you'll be my next victim." Flare walked up to the man and asked, "Are you a member of "The Laughing Coffin"." The man laughed and answered, "Yes I am. Now If you don't want to die you will do as I say."_

 _Flare nodded and as he was about to give him what he wanted..._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Flare looked behind him to see Marian's torso cut off and disappeared into a million peaces._

 _ **DREAM ENDS**_

Roy went to the bathroom to comb his spiky hair and brush his teeth. He got into his white T-shirt with red short sleeves, black pants, black shoes. It's been a year since he left SAO. He had to make up his work he missed. Today was his last day of 9th grade and he knew that after that he would relax his mind.

He wanted to relax and clear his mind of his experience in SAO and thinks that relaxing his mind would stop the nightmare he has had. Getting his bag he left for school.

 **EIGHT HOURS LATER**

He was walking home as he was going to 10th grade because he got A's and B's on his report card. As he was walking he looked at a video game store. Ever since he escaped SAO he never played a video game ever. His mother thought he was sick or he didn't feel like it.

'It couldn't hurt to look around,' Roy thought as he went into the store. A man at the counter greeted Roy. Something caught his attention. On a shelf was a game called "Pokemon Online". This game was for the NerveGear system.

"Roy picked up the game and walked up to the counter. "How much dose this game cost."

 **CLIFFHANGER YEAAAAAAAAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Link Start

**CHAPTER 3: LINK START**

Roy didn't know why he bought the game but he did. When he got home he hid the game in his pocket, hiding it from his mother. As he was going to his room he saw his mother, Amy Flint, standing in the hall. "Hey mom," Roy greeted. She had the same eye color Roy has and dark brown hair. "Where were you after school young man," she asked in a stern voice. "Oh uh-" Amy then saw something in Roys pocket. "Whats in the pocket there?"

'Crap,' he thought. "Well... Ok I was at a... Video game store and-" "Did you buy a game," she said in a surprised tone in her voice. "Yes." He pulled out the game and showed it to her. "Is it safe?" "Mom you remember Alfheim Online and did it have the same problem?" True ALO ran on the same engine but you can log off at any time. Amy then had a soft smile and said, "Ok you can play it," then she looked serious, "But you can play at 8:00 a.m. to 8:30 p.m. Got it?" Roy nodded in fright.

Amy smiled and said, "Good now go ahead and lay your game," Roy was about to leave, "after dinner. And for dinner is pork roast and green beans." He had a disgust face. "And. You. Will. Eat. The. Beans." Truth to be told Roy hated green beans.

At the dinner table Roy ate his pork roast. But not the green beans. he had a plan. He put all the beans on his plate and asked his mom if could go to the bathroom. "Sure just be quick ok." He nodded and ran to bathroom and puked the beans out of his mouth and flushed the toilet.

After dinner he was in his room. He put the disk in and the NerveGear on. He layed on his bed and closed his eyes. **"LINK START!"**

He found himself in a character creator room. So he made his RPG character and his user's name was Flare. 'Hun and I can't change it ether.' Now he had to pick a starter pokemon. So he picked Charmander, a fire type. A bright light then appeared. 'Looks like my journey begins.'

 **POKEMON ONLINE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**


	4. Chapter 4: Flare and Kirito Reunite

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT SOME ISSUES CAME UP AND NOW I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO ENJOY.**

 **CHAPTER 4: FLARE AND KIRITO REUNITE**

Flare opened his eyes to see he was in a plaza of the first town. He looked at a sign that said "Welcome new players to star-life town". 'Weird name for a town,' he thought. He was wearing the male kanto trainer outfit.

A young man who had dark hair and light black eyes, and was wearing dark clothes, ran up to him. "Excuse me," he asked, "Do you know your way around this town?" Flare looked surprised when he saw the dark haired boy.

"Kirito," Flare said, "Is that you?" Kirito looked at him for a moment then he gasped. "Flare. Your playing this game." "I'm just as surprised as you are." "So uh how long have you been playing this game Flare?" He put up one finger while saying, "One min." "Oh me and some of my friends from uh... school were playing for an hour."

"AN HOUR," Flare said in shock, "An hour and you lost?!" Kirito was embarrassed and said, "yes." Flare tried his hardest not to laugh at Kirito. "Hey whats so funny." The spiked hair boy finally stopped and said, "One of the greatest RPG gamers is lost."

Kirito looked a fended. "Hey its not my fault this town is big." "how big?" "The size of a grand city." Flare's mouth literally hit the floor after he heard that.

 **40 MIN. LATER**

Flare and Kirito finally knew how the game works. "Hey Kirito," Flare asked. "What is it," Kirito said. "What are you going to do?" "Maybe train and catch pokemon and challenge a gym." "Ah. Well I better go to bed and I'll continue tomorrow ok." "Alright see yeah."

And with that Flare logged out. 'It was nice to see him again,' Kirito thought, 'But I hope he's ok. He didn't talk to for a year since his friend died.' "Kirito," Someone called for him. The once black swordsman ran to the source of the voice. But as Kirito ran someone in a cloak was watching. 'Your time is up Flare.'


	5. CANCELLED?

**SORRY TO EVERYONE AND I WOULD HATE TO SAY IT BUT I'M GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOST INTEREST IN IT AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND FIRST TIME MAKING ONE AND STILL LOST INTEREST IN IT AND I'LL MAKE ANOTHER STORY TO MAKE IT UP FOR IT NEXT WEEK OK AND THANK YOU FOR UNDER STANDING AND THIS theDBZfan21899 SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
